


Happy Single Men's Day!

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有關於11月11日的作亂(?)。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Single Men's Day!

　　他們說好在前一天分手，然後當天一起慶祝。  
　　世界上的節慶真是越來越多了──威廉將頭靠在費爾席克的肩膀上，享受耳邊震耳欲聾的電子音樂，然後又灌了一大口單身人限定的免費啤酒。不只是商人巧立名目而已，更重要的是人人都喜歡過節氣氛。在特定的日子為了特定的議題慶祝一番，多麼有意思。  
　　第二天，他靠著酒吧的吧台宿醉醒來，費爾席克還躺在他旁邊說著夢話。威廉一個伸手將費爾席克給拉進懷裡，聞了聞同樣滿身酒氣的身體，明明很臭，卻一點也不想嫌棄，一會兒後才用不至於會被揍一拳的搔癢把費爾席克給吵醒。「嗨，早安。」  
　　「……嗯？」  
　　費爾席克揉了揉眼睛，開機還未完全。  
　　威廉湊在費爾席克耳邊嘀咕了幾個字。  
　　「什麼？」費爾席克沒有聽明白。  
　　威廉再湊過去，這一次，仔細的放慢語速，一個字一個字清晰的複述。  
　　「我說，十二號了，所以請你重新和我交往吧，Feel。」

　　


End file.
